The New Ultimate
by BeachLover01
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are married and have 3 children. But what happens when one of the La Push boys imprints on the baby of the family?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction that I've posted. So please review! Tell me whether it terrible, ok, or good. It'll let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**

**And I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

As we were walking up to the pack, I knew that I was about to hate one of my brothers. I knew this because I have dreaded this moment all her life. I have no idea who it is I will despise for taking her away from me, but he would wish he never imprinted on her. Of course, it is not truly certain that anyone will imprint on her, but she is a Black. I'm sure that my genes are meant to stay with the pack.

Will and JJ, my sons, think this is the funniest thing. Nessie thinks it is the inevitable and does not mind it. All she wants is that her child feels the same love, adoration and passion that I give her. Most of the girls agree with her, except Rose. In Rose's eyes, no one will ever be good enough for the baby girl of the family, just like I was never good enough for Ness.

Well maybe you want to know how it is we got here….

Reneesme and I got married shortly after her ninth birthday, by then she was not ageing anymore. We all were sure she couldn't have any children after that. We were wrong. Our first child, William Anthony, "Will" was born just about nine months after our honeymoon. Sound familiar? One year later, we had another boy, Jeffery James or "JJ". Shortly after having JJ we started using birth control because after having two boys running around Nessie and I were tired.

Well fate had a different idea. About two and a half years after JJ was born, Sarah Rose was born. She was "The Spoiled One" from the second she first made her appearance.

As she grew, all I saw was Nessie. Sarah looked just like her, some how Sarah was shorter than Nessie, but Sarah had the same hair, color and curl, posture, brains, everything. Well everything except two things, her skin color and her eyes. She had true copper skin color, and her eyes were Edward's, or that's what Carlisle said.

Sarah looks mostly like Nessie, but her personality is defiantly a whole lot of her family combined. She is stubborn just like….everyone. She loves to go shopping with Alice, and has Alice help her every morning. She is so talented on the piano of course from Edward and Ness. Sarah likes to test the boundaries like Bella. Yet Sarah is so sweet and patient with everyone like Esme, Carlisle, and most importantly my mom.

Sarah was my baby. She was without a doubt her Daddy's girl, and there was no question about that. Unlike Nessie who had Edward and me, to Sarah I was the ultimate everything in her eyes: the strongest, fastest, bravest, smartest, etc. No matter who said anything, and heaven forbid someone said I wasn't!

As the three stooges grew, we all noticed something a bit off. When Will and JJ turned about 13, they both phased. Which everyone knew would happen, because they were living with a house full of vampires. It was inevitable. Sarah never did. I guess, unlike Leah, she never got that gene. The whole family is very frightened that the one fourth of vampire she has in her is not going to be enough for Sarah to stay with us, forever. That Sarah will age just like every normal girl. That there will come a day that we have to watch her die.

But now to a different note…

Sarah just turned 18, meaning Will is 21 and JJ is 20. I can't make them wait anymore. They have been bugging me since Will first phased 8 years ago, to go and visit everyone in La Push. The kids haven't ever met everyone there. Will remembers Seth and Leah, but they left to go back to La Push shortly after JJ was born. Course, they all knew Billy but that's really where it ends.

I really did not want to keep in contact with them. About twelve years ago, when I came back to say goodbye to Billy and then to go to his funeral was the last time I have spoken to anyone there. I did not feel like I belonged there anymore. I had Rachael, but I just felt like an outsider. So I went back to be with my wife and children and left the past behind me.

So even though all of that, here we stand at the border of La Push, everyone looking at me to make the step over the border. All I knew was this was going to change everything.

* * *

**So review! I know It's short, but any good? And I know there was probaby errors. Im sorry for that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. **

**Of couse it is not mine. (Except the kids.)**

Sarah's POV

Daddy looked frightened, Momma looked worried, and Will, JJ and I were just plan excited! I couldn't wait to meet all these people I've always heard stories about. Plus I won't feel like such the weak one. I'll be around people that have no abilities! Not that I'm all upset about it. Just anytime anything bad happens someone is picking me up and running me to safety. I gets a bit aggravating.

We were now walking up to where everyone seemed to be having a large party. Have you ever seen one of those "family reunions" that almost looked like there was about 50 actual families there? That's what this looked like. There were about 20 boys/men (some looked older than others) that were about the size of Daddy, Will and JJ. So that has got to be the pack. And the rest were wives, children and other family members.

This beach which Dad says is called First Beach was amazing. It was nothing like any beach I've ever been to. I know grandpa would say that's because this land was in my blood, but I already knew I didn't want to leave.

Some guy came up to my Dad with his arms wide. When they actually hugged, it could only be described as a huge bear huge. I've never seen my dad actually hug another guy like that, that wasn't one of his sons. This man hugged everyone (even though we, kids, did not know who he was).

Then dad said, "This is Quil." Ahh, now life again is making a little more sense.

Quil of course is, one of my Dad's best friends and happens to be one of the only people my Dad still kept in contact with. The others were Embry, who came up soon after Quil hugged me, Sam who stopped phasing right before Will was born, and Seth who my Dad got really close to when he joined his pack, or that's what Dad says.

As we kids were meeting the old pack and their kids, I saw JJ suddenly stiffen. When I looked up at him, he was looking, no staring at this girl on the other side of the bonfire. Quil, Embry and Dad were laughing so hard when they saw his face. Yet Sam looked as though he might kill JJ on the spot.

Embry came up to JJ and whispered, "That's Paige, Sam and Emily's youngest girl and your imprint."

Things made a lot more since after that. I never saw anyone imprint before. JJ looked as though he would walk through that fire for her. That she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Will and JJ were joking about how someone would imprint on me, I, or I guess we, never even discussed that one of them might imprint on the girls here.

After meeting most of the people there and barely remembering anyone of their names, a women came up with a huge smile.

"We've been waiting for you, oh fearless leader."

"Nice to see you too, Leah." Dad said.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. All I heard or saw was him. I did not know his name or care for that matter. He looked at me like Dad did to Mom, like JJ just did to Paige. He imprinted on me. And somehow I imprinted on him as well.

**Please leave a review, even if its just "good" or "bad". And don't worry for the few reading, I will say who "He" is next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed!! I probably won't update regularly. Just whenever I figure out what I want to happen. But you'll get to see who "He" is.**

**So you know, its not mine. Well except the kids. **

**Jacob's POV**

No…No…NO!!!

All I saw when I looked at them was Edward's face laughing. Yes, he was laughing at me because now I got to know exactly how he felt when I imprinted on Nessie.

Dang it! There is nothing I can do about this!

"Jake." Nessie spoke to me with concern covering her words. "Honey, just breath."

That's when she looked at me. Sarah looked over with plead in her eyes. Then looked back…back to him with a huge smile on her face!

And to think I trained him!! Of course God had in mind for Seth Clearwater to be part of my family!

Of course, the kid that bugged me all through those ten years!

Why Seth? Why not one of Sam's boys? Or Jared's? No had to be Seth. Argg…

**Sarah's POV**

"Jake, you can hurt me and threaten me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere" he said. I feel somewhat bad for still not really knowing his name.

Dad was pacing back and forth and looking between me and him at every pause.

"Jake it makes sense. I mean Seth always wanted to be around you, and he was the first one to go with you when you went to defend the Cullens." Leah said.

Seth, he is Seth. He fought with grandpa. He was friends with the whole family. Everyone, well except Aunt Rose, talks about how they miss him. How Seth is part of the family.

Grandpa went on about how Seth in one way or another connected with them all, but especially with him and Grandma. It all makes sense! That's why he liked being with them. Why he helped Dad defend Mama. I'm apart of them.

It's just like how Daddy liked Grandma until he saw Mama for the first time. Well not exactly…but similar to.

At that moment, I'm pretty sure Daddy figured that same thing out. The rage was gone from his eyes, his shoulders dropped. And it looked like he finally let the air out of his lungs.

"Okay," Dad said.

"Okay?" asked Seth.

"Yup, okay."

Everyone except my family looked really confused so I decided to step in.

"What my Dad means is that he is accepting it, and probably won't hurt you. Well at least for now." As I said this it was as if a magnet was drawing Seth and I closer to each other till he had my hand in his.

"But," Dad said pointing at both of us. "You move too fast, I'll give you to the boys. And I don't mean mine."

"Good one Dad, bring Uncle Jasper and Emmett into this before they even know what's going on." I said glaring at him.

I turned back to Seth, to see him looking deeply at me. With this smile of pure and complete happiness.

"Anyways, that threat doesn't really work. Because they'll stop in a second if I ask them to." I said with a wink.

After, all the threats were through and everyone got theirs in. Seth dragged me away.

"I just wanted to be able to talk to you without everybody around." Seth said with that smile. I decided it was my smile. Even if he gave it before, it was mine now.

"Well what did you want to talk about Mr. Clearwater?" I said skipping of to a rock to sit down.

"You. I want to know everything about you. Your favorite color. Food. Music. TV Show. Movie. Ani.."

"Ok. Ok, lets start with that list and then we'll go further." I had a feeling we would be here all night if I let him list out everything he wanted to know.

"Well, my favorite color is blue. Favorite food would be Grandma's Lasagna." To which Seth nodded his approval. "Music, I like just about everything for Grandpa's classical playing to full out rock. TV show, kinda depends on who I'm watching it with. But mostly I like trivia game shows, especially with the whole family. And movie would have to be Lord of the Rings, all of them. What about you?"

With a deep breath Seth started his list. "Green is my new favorite color.," which I must have given a questioning look because he continued with, "because of your eyes. Food, well you know by virtue of your Dad and brothers just about anything you put in front of me I like. But I would have to say any of my grandmother's recipes would be my favorite. Music, I like anything that is happy sounding. I hate those depressing and whiny songs. TV show, I like Friends and just about anything Discovery channel puts on. But I think that mostly because I lived with your family for too long. And movie, I'd just have to agree with you on Lord of the Rings. But out of those Two Towers was my favorite." Seth concluded with my smile.

"There you guys are. Dad wants to see Grandpa's face when he finds out about JJ and you, especially you." Will looked almost annoyed. I guess he had to retrieve not only me but JJ as well.

Looking back at Seth, I said, "Well this shouldn't be too bad you've already met them, and they already love you."

"Yeah but that was before he imprinted on the baby." Will said with a laugh, as he was walking back.

And the worry in Seth's eyes only confirmed Will's thought. Was my family going to react badly? I knew Grandpa could overreact, but he loved Seth the most.

Throughout the whole walk back, these worries never left me. Even as we walked upon the house, my stomach was all in knots. I felt Seth's hand clinch my own. As I looked at him, almost all the color was gone from his face. He was afraid, and I was afraid for him.

**So you like? Did anyone think it was going to be Seth? I'll update as soon as I can! But on the plus side, each chapter is getting a little longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. I really liked writing this one. And of course I don't own anything, just the kids.**

Sarah's POV

All I knew when I looked at Seth was that I had to suck it up, because he needed to be encouraged. I squeezed his hand and gave him my best 'You can do it' smile.

And I knew he could.

JJ was lucky enough that his imprint did not have to come and meet the family right now. I think Paige was going to throw up if we made her come now.

As Dad opened the door, I was suddenly afraid that Seth was doing to throw up.

"Oh my!" was all I heard from Grandpa.

By the time we all got through the door, I knew everyone already knew. Then the strangest thing happened.

Grandpa walked over to Seth and threw his arms around him. "Welcome to the family, although you somewhat already were part of it."

"You have got to be kidding me! You could at least act like you're concerned for a second, Edward." Daddy replied.

Then Grandpa turned around with a stern face and said, "Now the faster you go the sooner Alice will start measuring you for a suit Seth. And trust me, you don't want that any earlier than you have to."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant." Daddy said with a huff throwing his hands up.

Grandma finally got her turn and scooted in for a hug. "I'm glad your back and staying with us, Seth. We all really missed you."

Through all of this, Seth never let go of my hand. He was still holding tight to it. Like he was expecting them to change their mind or something. But everyone was all smiles. No one, even Aunt Rose, looked mad. I think Aunt Rose just liked that Dad was so upset, but as long as she wasn't the one upset. Because Dad I can handle.

Everyone was looking at Seth to respond in some way, but he barely looked like he was breathing regularly.

"I think it's a little too much a little too soon. We're gonna walk outside for some air." I said dragging Seth outside.

As we got further in the front yard, Seth still wasn't looking well.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just was waiting for them to jump me or something. I mean, I've seen them fight. And I don't ever EVER want to be on the opposing end of that family." He said pointing back to the house. "Unless, we're just playing a sport or something that doesn't truly matter," While saying this, Seth pulled me to him, and he held on tight. Which, I wasn't going to fight at all.

I liked this. Being close to him. Being able to hear him breath in and out. To hear his heart beat. I could almost go to sleep it was so relaxing.

"All right I'm better now." He said looking down at me with my smile.

"Good, but of course there is no rush getting back in there. We are fine just where we are." I said while putting my head back on his chest.

I really don't know how long we stood there, but it was soon decided that we should go back inside.

When entering back through the doors, I heard a lot of yelling. As I got closer I realized why. My family was doing my favorite thing. Watching a trivia game show! I love doing this, because when you know something and only a few of the family knows. You are automatically the smartest person, at least till the next question.

Even my Dad was getting into it. My Popi who never gets into this was just smiling at them all with Gigi on his lap, to just about everyone else they're just Carlisle & Esme. It made it easier if my Mom and really everyone else if their names were changed especially once Will came. And those names were the two that Will choose. Being the first born, he got to pick. Or just whatever came out of his mouth first was what it was.

Popi, Gigi, and Grandpa normally never get play the games with us mostly because Popi knows too much for his own good. Gigi never likes to take sides let alone be in a team all by herself. And well it isn't fair for Grandpa to play along because no one knows if he is cheating.

So Popi and Gigi are the refs, and Grandpa says who thought it first.

I suddenly was reminded of a conversation I had with my Grandma about when I started dating. She told me about how Grandpa reacted to Daddy and Mama starting to date. How he felt that Mama may not feel the same toward him. Grandma warned me to make sure my Dad never gets that impression.

So I let go of Seth's hand, for the first time in a long time. My hand actually was tingling. I walked over to Daddy and threw my arms around his neck. Even though his back was to me, he knew it was me. I was the only one who did this.

And the only one who could do this:

_No matter how old I am or whatever happens in my life, I will always be your little girl and I will always love you just the same as I have since day one. _

Jacob's POV

I truly had to blink a few times. I did not know how much that was worrying me until she said that. Well, said that in my head. Yes, she has her mother and grandfather's abilities. Not only can she speak to who ever she wants from about a mile away. But if she wants, or if that person wants to speak to her, she can hear whoever's thoughts.

I turned to look at her to say back, _Thank you. I needed to be reminded that. I love you too, Baby._

Then she kissed my cheek, but Sarah surprised me after that. I thought she would get up and go back to Seth, but she didn't she stayed right there, with her arms around my neck. I don't know who told her to do that, or if anyone did. But I would not be able to thank them enough. Although hearing it from her was a good thing. Actually seeing it was even better.

Knowing that, even though she had Seth now, she would still make time for me made me. Just like when she was born it was like she completed me. With Sarah tied around my neck, I was complete.

Now looking over at Seth, who was at Bella's side on the floor, I realized that Seth and Sarah were complete in each other. And our family was one step closer to being complete.

**I had to have a Daddy-daughter moment. Hope you don't think it's to sappy, but I thought Jake needed that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a little comment, on a review that I wanted to make sure everyone got. Seth is the about the same age as Jacob, but neither has aged at all. And if you think it's weird that Seth is the same age as Sarah's Dad. Well just think that Jacob is the same age as Bella. Or better yet there is 200 years age difference between Carlisle and Esme. So Seth and Sarah are not even close to the record of the family. **

**Just clearing that up. **

**You know the deal, it's not mine, except the kids. **

**Jacob's POV**

I eventually went out for a walk. Just needing to take a break from it all and breathe. I didn't want to phase because the last thing I needed was to be surprised with anyone hearing my thoughts. So I only had to deal with Edward like this, but lucky for me, he and Bella had retired for the night so I was safe in my thoughts.

I knew if I was paying more attention then I would have heard him, but…

"Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah," I knew Seth would come and corner me here. We use to sit up here while patrolling. We could see surroundings of the house perfectly, and then we wouldn't have to walk all around.

"Are you ok with all this? Because you know I can't control it. And I mean, it makes sense that this would happen. And I …" Seth said this all so fast that I think a vampire would have trouble hearing each word.

"Seth! Breathe. I'm ok. I just came out here to get my thoughts in order. A lot happened today to my family. Two of my kids either imprinted. It just going to take me a bit to realize that they're not little anymore." I said honestly. Seth still was one of my best friends, even if he just imprinted on my baby.

"I know. And I promise I'll so take it slow with Sarah. I don't want to push the limits of this family." With a smirk, he continued. "I just…well, I've missed being here. I missed the whole family. And I'm just excited that not only do I have my imprint, but at the same time I get to be part of the family."

"You know that comment only works for you. I'm sure Edward would have busted out laughing if I ever told him that. But I understand."

It was strange, but it seems as though in just one day, I had gone from being just a few years older than Seth to being almost a generation older. I never realized it, but I had the wife and family, and both of those make a man become well a man Seth has those to look forward to, I guess.

"How did I go from like big brother to like older uncle?" I said scratching my head.

"I have no idea, Jake." Seth said laughing, with started both of us laughing even harder.

After regaining my self, I knew that I still needed to talk to Nessie. I wanted to make sure she was ok with all this happenings.

"Well, we probably should head back. It's getting late." I said patting Seth's shoulder.

Then something rustled behind us. Before Seth or I could say anything, we both had phased.

_It's a vampire, but not one of the Cullens. _Seth thought

_I know._ Was all I could think before it all went black.

**Sarah's POV**

After Seth went to go find my Dad, Mom and I went upstairs, so that the rest of the family would not feel awkward about going to their separate rooms. It was a dance we danced every night. Dancing right around the subject of that vampires don't sleep, but they go to their rooms every night at about the same time.

I knew what was going on, although no one ever told me. And I think that the family likes it better thinking that I have no idea what they are doing.

I asked Aunt Alice once what Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were doing in their bedroom. They were making a whole lot of noise. And she said that they were rearranging furniture.

Mom followed me into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I know we have already had all the 'talks'. So we don't need to rehash any of that, but I need to set down some ground rules." Mom took a deep breath. "If I had it my way, I would say that Seth isn't allowed in your bedroom at all, but your grandmother completely ruined that for me. And it's not far to you or Seth if not only Edward and Bella but Jake and I were allowed to sleep in the same room and you two are not."

"That's one argument I'm glad we are skipping over."

"Yes, well, there is to be nothing but sleeping done during that time. Just remember that your Uncle Jasper is just underneath you, and even though you cannot hear him, does not mean he cannot feel any kind of heightened emotions. And your grandfather probably will be making routine checks."

"I figured, and before you go any further. I just want to tell you what I expected out this relationship." After my Mom's questioning expression, I reworded, "how far I plan to go with Seth before marriage." With her understanding, I persisted. "I don't plan on or I don't want to go any further than just making out, which will not start for a while. I want to keep all the rest for later. I guess I've spent too much time with Gigi, but I like that idea of saving it all for after marriage. Completely earning the white dress. "

Mom was smiling so big, I thought her lips might rip. She walked up and gave me this huge hug. "When did you grow up?"

"Last night." I said jokingly

"Well you turned out into a very fine lady."

We stayed in that hug for a while. I was actually enjoying it. I can't remember the last time we hugged. I felt small all over again, which was ironic because she just stated that I grew up. But I guess, I always would, especially since I was only 5'3 and Mom was about 5'7. So it still seemed as though I was little.

"Mom?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"That feeling like something is wrong, in your stomach and…your heart." I know it sounded corny, but that where I felt it.

"Yes," Mom said pushing herself back some to look at me. "I didn't realize that your and Seth's relationship was that connected that you can already feel what he is feeling."

Mom continued before I could question, but while explaining, she made her way downstairs. "When a wolf imprints, there is a connection formed. More than just the connection we told you about. This one links both of your emotions. It mainly is to be sed, so that Seth can sense if you're upset or hurt. Used mainly for the protection of the imprints. He also can now find you better than anyone else, but it works vise versa as well, and I would like to say that the wolf in you is making that stronger."

By the time we got down stairs, everyone was already in living room, waiting for direction. How did everyone already figure out something was up? Did Aunt Alice see something? Or did Uncle Jazz feel Mom and my emotions? Or did he feel Dad and Seth's? Before I could question, again Mom spoke.

"I don't know where they are. I know Jake was at the patch where he used for patrol, but I don't think he left there. He would have set off a warning if something was wrong." She said the last part more for herself than anyone else. Gigi walked to her side. Was this a bigger deal than I thought it was? Was Seth in danger?

"I do not believe there was time for that Renesmee." Grandpa said rushing in with Grandma at his side.

And then it's like the whole family felt something that I couldn't, and all at the same time. In a blink of an eye, my brothers were phased and out the door followed by most of the family. Only people left were Mom, Gigi, and Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett was there to protect me. I knew what this meant. We were under attack, again.

**So that's the next chapter. Just a little tidbit of information, I thought I need to say. Sarah is only 18, and a true 18 year old. She is not like Nessie in that she is really mature in her mind. She is growing like a normal girl. So of course her view on the world is a bit limited. Even though she has grown up with vampires and wolves, she still thinks of the world as a safe place. **

**Just thought that need to be said. Hope you like this chapter. I had to figure out where I wanted to go with the story from here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it has been so long. I really didn't know where I wanted to go with the story. I still don't really but here is a start. **

**You know the drill. I don't own anything. **

Jake's POV

I woke up in a place I knew I had never been before. I knew this not because of how the room looked, actually I couldn't see much, but because of the smell. This room had vampire all over it. It had so much of that smell it almost made me sick. Which is hard to do because I have been living with them for a while.

I started to look around the room. Room is not really a good definition for this place. It seems more like a dungeon. Which is weird because who has a room like that in Forks? "Where does that mean I am?"

"We are." A gruff voice answered.

"Seth, damn it. I was hoping it was just me. At least for Sarah's sake. Do you remember anything? All I remember was the scent we picked up."

"Don't you remember that scent?"

"No not really. But I really didn't get a good sniff in."

"I wouldn't think you'd ever forget it. They were the only people to ever threaten Nessie."

"No! But why? I don't understand." My head was still so cloudy. How was Seth able to think so much clearer?

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Sarah POV

"It's the Volturi alright. I have not been keeping a good watch on them, but I see distinct black holes in certain times." Alice said. Although the confirmation that the people who have my father and my Seth was not much needed, most of the whole family would smell it was them.

"So what do we do know?" Will asked

"We go get them now! They have our Dad and Sarah's imprint. I don't know why we are sitting around waiting. We need to be doing. There is no telling what those _people_ are doing to them." JJ said with more menace in his voice the longer he talked.

"Patience Jay. We need to strategize. The Volturi know that we will come and fight for them." Popi said . (Carlisle in case you forgot.)

"Can we ask the rest of the pack to help? It's not just our family members over there." Uncle Emmett asked.

"I don't think they will leave La Push. Especially since the Volturi took Jacob. He is one of the strongest werewolves. They will be on their guard at home." Uncle Jasper chimed in.

"So it will just be us against all of them? Somehow this sounds familiar." Uncle Emmett said.

"I'd hate to ask of our friends again, and I do not think we have much time." Popi said.

Mom and Grandpa were missing from our family meeting. Mom was taking this news really badly, so grandpa was helping. Actually the only reason why I think I was not panicked was because Uncle Jasper had his arm over my shoulders.

"We need help Carlisle we cannot do this by ourselves. We would never get them back." Uncle Jasper retorted.

"I'll start making phone calls maybe some of them will meet us there." Popi said.

"I'll go get our tickets. 10 right Alice?"

"What? No! I am going!" I nearly screamed.

Edwards POV

Not only had the Volturi tried to kill my family and take my daughter away. Now they have taken my son-in-law and my soon to be grandson-in-law. They crossed a major line and not just for me. I could hear it in all my family's heads. Even Rose, only she was allowed to pick on Jake apparently.

Sarah hated that we did not take her with us, but we cannot chance it. Luckily Renesmee stayed with her, I know that made it easier for Sarah. It will also be a lot easier for the rest of us because we will not feel the need to watch over them. Also we knew they would be safe; both we staying at Sam's house. I was strange to see him. He had aged. I am very use to werewolves that do not age around me.

A couple hours later we were on our feet again. I liked the feeling of running, especially when I was upset. It was a way to clear my head. Besides everyone else wasn't thinking much which made it easier to concentrate on the task at hand.

When we made it to the front door of their castle in Volterra, I was surprised not to have a party come and "greet" us. We all walking into the front door, making sure they knew we were there. Once in the main room, there was Aro and Marcus discussing how to treat someone. But neither of their thoughts said who. I could only guess. I'm hoping I am not right.

Aro turned around to face us right when I started to hiss at his thoughts. "My friends I am so glad you all came to see us. How have we all been since our last little meeting?"

"You mean when you tried to kill us. We have been just peachy. Thanks for asking." Emmett blurted out. Carlisle with a hand on Emmett's shoulder walked forwards looking straight at Aro.

"You know why we have come, Aro. You cannot pretend otherwise. You know as well that I want to do no harm to anyone."

"Oh my dear, Carlisle. I love how you are so against any bloodshed. I too would hate to see some of my guard leave us, as well as I would hate to see some of your lovely family members go as well." As he spoke this last part he looked over me, Bella, and Alice. He was getting much more than he had ever bargained for. Not only does he have two werewolves, but he has to opportunity to get the three vampires that he craves so, as well as two more werewolves.

Why had I been so stupid? I should have never let Will and JJ come. They are both in danger now. Both must feel it I can hear both of them fighting with the urge to phase.

That's when I saw in his mind. What he is planning to do with Jacob and Seth. I never thought he would actually try this. I thought he was going to do tests or something on them to show the others that they are shape shifters not the try children of the moon.

Not… try to get them to obey him. Not that stupid watch dog idea he had in the clearing all those years ago.

"Are you seriously trying to get them to be your watchdogs, Aro? How is that working for you? I know both of them very well. I'm sure you are having a hell of a time." I said grinning.

I knew that neither of them had even realized that Chelsea had been trying to strip their relationship bonds. None of the vampires realize that not only is there a strong connection between pack members that I doubt she can break, but also both have imprinted. Well Aro knows since he heard my mind, but I doubt he gives it much credit. That is a bond that is like no other. It is as much in their blood as anything else, probably more. That is a bond that will never be broken.

Aro's mind shifted to Jake and Seth. They were tied up somewhere dark and the vampires liked to see how fast Jake and Seth would heal. The guard members quickly realized that neither where staying hurt for long which made the process longer in Aro's mind.

I hissed. I couldn't help myself they were hurting my family for sport. I wasn't the only one. Alice must have seen something. I was concentrating too hard on Aro's thoughts I didn't even see her vision. Alice joined me, hissing. It seemed like the whole family went from there.

That's all it took. It was like someone shot a gun to start the race. Emmett was off. I would have normally stopped him, but I was running at full force towards Aro. They would not get away with this this time.

**I will try my best to update more often. Ok to answer some questions of how I see this world going. Embry and Quil were in Jake's pack but Embry imprinted sometime along the way. So eventually both the guys went back to La Push to be with their imprints especially since the Cullens has to move a lot. Another one, Sarah is only ¼ vampire. She is more human than anything and since her werewolf side never evolved then the family is hoping that she will tap into the vampire side more but not yet. She has a better memory than most, but it is not as good as her mom's or the rest of the Cullens. And as for super strength? I guess we will have to see. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. I'm gonna try to get better at this. **


End file.
